Warblers Break down Hummels' walls
by everythingglee
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal year in Dalton Academy for Blaine and his friends. Singing with the warblers, stressing about school work and exams, having fun but no one was prepared for the Hummels and their family friend. There's something strange about these four boys, they seem so distant, so protected. Will Blaine be able to break down Kurt's wall and make him fall in love?
1. New Kids

**A/N: So this is my first story (hopefully the first of many) and I apologize in advance for any grammar/limited vocabulary/punctuation/ general knowledge/general language mistakes. Like I said, this is my first story so I am obviously inexperienced in posting stories online. I write my own stories and have written some just for me and my friends but I finally decided to post one online because I was searching high and low for the specific fanfiction story that I wanted to read but realized that if there are any out there, I haven't found it so what better way to get the story you're looking for than writing it yourself right? Right! As for the grammar/limited vocab/Punctuation/GK/GL mistakes, I'm 13 years old so that sums it up but hey, I'm human, I make mistakes. I'm not even 13 yet so my smut is very vague and quick and there will be minimal smut scenes (Don't tell my parents I'm even doing smut). **

**I'm sorry if I don't update it as frequently as you would want me to but there are two possible reasons for this: 1) I'm too busy with school work and exams. It's the holidays now so I can easily write this. OR 2) I'm having a severe case of writers block and in that case I will ask for suggestions from you readers. So I shall stop with my annoying rambling and start with the hopefully enjoyable story.**

**Summary: It was supposed to be a normal year in Dalton Academy for Blaine and his friends. Singing with the warblers, stressing about school work and exams, having fun but no one was prepared for the Hummels and their family friend. There's something strange about these four boys, they seem so distant, so protected. Can Blaine and the Warblers reach out to them and break down their walls before no one can ever reach them? Will Blaine fall in love in the process.**

**Pairing: Blaine/Kurt, Slight Nick/Jeff **

**Rating: T for Boy/Boy but I'll change it to M if necessary**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Kurt, Blaine or the Warblers but if any of you have Ryan Murphy's number, tell him to hand them over to me. I do own Robbie, Dan, Donnie, Greyson(who you'll find out in the later Chapters), Ronnie(Also in the later Chapters) and other OC characters that I made up in my head**

**Chapter 1: A Day in Dalton Academy**

Dalton Academy was buzzing with excitement and gossip as they learnt about the four new mid-term transfer students. The school rarely got transfer students this late into the term so naturally, the students became suspicious about the new students. Dalton was an all boys school, meaning they didn't have much to gossip about other than their school's show choir group; the Warblers, and recently, Nick and Jeff –two members of the Warblers- getting together so when a chance to start rumours and spread gossip aroused, the boys wasted no time in pouncing on the idea of spreading that type of information about the four transfers, each more ridiculous than the next. Some of it was true though. The boys were from LA, California and why someone would transfer from a beautiful city like London to a dull, small-minded town of Ohio, they really didn't know nor did they want to understand the logic behind it because someone wanting to move to Ohio was just too much to take in. The Warblers were especially excited because the same four boys were going to dorm in the Winsor house – where all the Warblers dormed.

Being the lead singer of the Warblers, Blaine was already instructed beforehand that he was to give the boys a tour of the school and a briefing about their schedules and such. Dean Winchester had told him the basics of what he needed to know about the boys who were scheduled to arrive later that afternoon so Blaine would be excused from most of his classes during that time, which he didn't mind since he was a straight A student anyway, not that he was bragging, oh no Blaine Anderson was the face of Dapper. Humble, kind, not to mention oblivious to admiration received by fellow classmates as well as various crushes people have had on the admittedly handsome boy. Everyone loved him, well not everyone but most people. He was a common favourite among the teachers and staff of Dalton because of his charm and inability to misbehave. His status as lead singer of the Warblers was well deserved and he worked very hard to reach that position. Being best friends with 2/3 of the Council had nothing to do with it since he wasn't technically best friends with 2/3 of the council, no, he was best friends with Wes and David but while in Warbler mode, they were nothing but teammates who wanted nothing more than the best for the team.

Wes was a kind-hearted and wise friend -who would make a great therapist should you ask for a session- who was very protective of his friends. He could be immature at times especially when paired up with David. They were second on the list of pranksters and troublemakers right below Nick and Jeff, otherwise known as Niff. One thing Wes and Blaine had in common was that they were Asian. Sure Blaine didn't look Asian but those people didn't look closely enough because if they had, they would have known that Blaine was half Asian and if they asked, he would tell them that his mother was from the Philippines. Wes was always supportive and understanding of his friends and would be completely overjoyed when Blaine ever talked about liking a boy and was absolutely murderous when said boy insulted Blaine, turned him down flat and broke his heart. Warbler Wes however was strict and blunt as well as cold at times. Warbler Wes was practically obsessed with the gavel he used every day that he dubbed Gabby, annoying his fellow Warblers by hitting them on the head with Gabby. Wes was generally in charge of the Warbler and decision making as well as their finance.

David was a very easy going person. He was as kind-hearted as Wes was but he was never too overbearing. He was just like a safety net, there to catch you when you fall and always giving silent support, his advice gentle and never forced unlike Wes'. Given his gentle and sweet look, David could surprise anyone with his pranks and childish nature. Warbler David however was just as strict as Warbler Wes and assisted him in any decision making along with the third member of the Warbler council; Thad. David was in charge of the choreography during their performances which, under the close watch of Wes, never really went beyond swaying and side stepping.

Blaine was never really that close to Thad but he knew Thad was a great guy, if not a bookworm. He was in charge of picking the songs that the Warblers were to sing in any performance or competition as well as the layout of the number and people in the number.

Blaine was dragged out of his thoughts when the Warblers bombarded him with questions the moment he walked into the common room. They were all speaking at once, making it very difficult to hear anything anyone of them was saying.

"HEY!" he screamed, making everyone in the room jump at the strength and authority in his voice, "One at a time."

"What did you find out about them?" Wes asked in his usual calm and collected voice, the first to break the silence.

"The rumours _were_ true. They're from California and Dean Winchester referred to them as the Hummels so I guess they're related," Blaine answered confidently, this was something he was definitely sure of.

"Are they all the same age?" Jeff asked, clearly not thinking straight.

"I highly doubt that they're quadruplets Jeff but if they are, you'll be the first to know," Blaine said again, uncertainty of the question clear in his voice.

"What are their first names?" A Warbler, Cameron asked from the back of the room.

"I'm not sure. The Dean didn't mention their names. Now that I think about it, he didn't mention much at all which is strange because he usually gives some background information so we won't be caught off guard when something happens or we won't say the wrong thing," Blaine muttered, more to himself than his friends but they caught what he said nonetheless.

"He probably has a good reason mate," Wes said carefully but deep down he knew it was peculiar as well. In fact, all the boys were thinking about it as they try to absorb this new development of information.

"How long till they get here?" Nick asked, breaking the tense silence as everyone was brought back from their thoughts.

"In about an hour or so," Thad answered for Blaine who was startled by the sudden announcement.

The hour passed with the boys doing their own self study as Blaine waited to be summoned to the Dean's office to finally meet the Hummels. He was nervous, which was weird because he shouldn't be nervous to meet new students should he? He was never nervous and he showed tons of transfer students around before. Maybe he was nervous because the school made such a big deal out of the transfer students that he didn't want to screw it up? Whatever the reason was, he wouldn't be able to think of it until later because the announcement had been made for him to make his way to the Dean's office.

He knocked on the door thrice and when he heard a voice say a faint "Come in" that no doubt belonged to the Dean, he turned the knob and pushed the door open slightly and peeked in first before actually entering the office.

"Ah Mr Anderson, I would like you to meet Kurt, Dan and Donnie Hummel as well as Robbie Martin. Boys, this is Blaine Anderson, he will be your guide for today. One of our brightest and honourable students," Dean Winchester smiled proudly at Blaine who just smiled bashfully, looking at the floor.

There was a tense silence before one of the boys piped up and Blaine finally looked up from the floor that he was so mesmerized by a few seconds ago, "Hello Blaine, it's nice to meet you. Sorry for the trouble of having to show us around but we appreciate it. I'm Robbie Martin" the boy – Robbie – extended his hand, obviously asking Blaine to shake it.

"Blaine Anderson. Nice to meet you too," Blaine smiled warmly at the boy who smiled back.

"This is Dan," he pointed to the boy in blue, his hair parted and styled to the right who nodded in response, "This is Donnie," he pointed to the boy in purple, his hair parted and styled to the left who simply started at him. At this point, Blaine was glad he was gay so he could probably tell the difference between the two boys who were undoubtedly twins, "And this is-"

"Kurt Hummel," The third boy cut him off, not rudely. There was a small smile playing at his lips but Blaine could tell that like his twin brothers, he was not very comfortable around people. His voice was a surprise though, if he hadn't spoken, Blaine would have never guessed that his voice was that high but somehow it wasn't annoying at all.

"Well then you boys should run along now," interrupted Dean Winchester.

"Oh of course. It's a pleasure to meet you all by the way. Now let's make our way out. Thank you Dean Winchester," Blaine said as he walked out of the office, the four boys close behind.

It wasn't the start Blaine was expecting but it was a start and he couldn't wait to see what was in store for the afternoon.

"_Here we go,"_ Blaine thought to himself as he turned around to face the Hummels and Robbie, which now he found, was awkward to say out loud.

**A/N: So that was the first chapter and its 2:04 AM here so I better get to snoozing but I hope the first Chapter was tolerable. I promise its gonna get really interesting in the future but I can only continue this if I get good feedback so please review if you want me to continue cos I have already planned the storyline. **

**Yes I know I used Dean Winchester in the story, it was just too tempting, I couldn't resist. For those who don't know, Dean Winchester is from Supernatural, google it. So technically the Dean of Dalton is Dean Winchester, what fun. **

**In case you're curious, Robbie looks like George Shelley from X-Factor(Union J) but their characterization is different. Dan and Donnie look like Jack and Finn from Jackgap but their personality is definitely different. Don't hate me if this is bad please. I love you all.**

**Reviewers get to help me name characters and choose storylines if i need them to. xoxo**


	2. The Hummel Family

**A/N: I forgot to mention in the previous chapter (which I probably should have) that the POVs will change each chapter so it would be more interesting and you can see a lot more of what the brothers + Robbie think. I'm probably doing this to torture/confuse you all more but it'll be worth it in the end trust me. So this is my new chapter, I hope you like it and sorry for the delay.**

**XxRachelAnnexX****: Thanks XD I can't wait to see how this story plays out myself. I'll try to update it as frequently as I can. Hope you enjoy this next chapter in the time being**

**Chrisch: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. Oh I think you'd be interested to find out about their past. I wasn't really sure the story I had planned out would be interesting but now I'm confident in the idea so I'm excited to find out what you think when we reach that point.**

"_Boys, come down here! Your mother and I need to discuss a few things with you!" a booming voice echoed through the house from the kitchen where the owner of said voice stood, waiting with his wife at his side for his sons to appear in front of him._

_In a matter of seconds, his four sons walked into the kitchen and stood in front of him, waiting patiently to hear the matter that was so important, he had to drag them from their studies to make it._

"_I've always wondered how you boys manage to get down here as fast as you do. It'll be a shame if any of you get hurt," their mother said in a bitter sweet voice._

"_Was the point of dragging us down here to reprimand us about the way in which we report to you?"_

"_Donnie. Don't," Kurt hissed at his brother._

"_You shall not speak to you mother in that manner ever Donovan. Is that understood?" their father warned angrily. _

_Donnie gave a curt nod and bit his tongue, forcing himself not to comment any further as he glared at the man inwardly for referring to him by his full name, a name in which he hated more than anything. He glanced at his brothers who were giving him disapproving looks, except his younger brother who didn't seem to be paying attention. _

"_Well then, let's get down to business shall we? One of you boys has been hiding secrets from me and your mother and you know I hate secrets. It seems someone has gotten rather attached," he gave Kurt a pointed look before continuing, "You're the oldest among your brothers Kurt and I expected more of you. Have you forgotten your role in this family and the rules I have asked you to adhere to?"_

"_Of course not! How could I forget?" Kurt replied harshly, his bitter tone not going unnoticed by the man that stood in front of him, eyes blazing._

"_Then tell me why I've been hearing rumours about you and that filthy faggot in that school of yours? Have you grown weak that you let him turn you into a queer? Has he corrupted that brain of yours? I thought I raised you better! I shall not have a fag for a son!" the tone of his voice was getting increasingly louder as he hits Kurt after every question. First, a slap on the face, then a shove towards the wall and then a hit to the head. All throughout this, Kurt's face remained emotionless, eyes not showing any form of fear or hurt considering he has been through much more during one of his father's "lessons" on self-defence. _

_After regaining his balance, Kurt straightened out his clothes before glancing at his brothers' sad eyes and his mother's apologetic smile before letting his gaze returned to his father._

"_Those are just rumours father. Do you honestly believe those rumours are true. I know my place in this family. I know my duty and that is to adhere to your rules and follow whatever future you have planned for me. Why would I risk my future and your reputation for a filthy fag?" Kurt forced out though he tried to make himself sound as calm and collected as possible, appearing unfazed by his father's sudden accusation. He was used to his father's way of keeping tabs on his sons, which was basically stalking. He probably knew about all the gossip going on in the little town full of people he controlled._

_His mother let out an exaggerated sigh of relief after hearing her son's words, "Oh, that's a relief. You had us worried for a while there Kurt. Your father will most likely have a heart attack if these rumours keep up."_

"_Then father shouldn't listen to those rumours," Kurt commented dryly with a roll of his eyes._

"_Is that all father?" Danny asked politely._

"_No. There's one more thing. The three of you," he pointed to Kurt and the twins, "are moving to Ohio."_

_There was an eerie silence that swept over the kitchen as the boys tried to register what their father had just said. Their eyes telling their parents all they needed to know about their reaction. Greyson, the youngest among them all looked like he was on the brink of tears as he realized that he would not be following his beloved brothers to Ohio, he would be separated from them, he would be all alone with his parents in the dull house probably learning how to be a man from their father and that itself proved that although young, Greyson seemed to understand a lot of things other 6 year olds couldn't comprehend. Dan and Donnie looked shocked by the sudden announcement and the fact that only the three of them were moving. This was the first time they weren't moving as a family, perhaps because their parents were comfortable where they were but didn't trust them in the school anymore. Kurt looked indifferent, eyes still not betraying any emotion and Mr. Hummel had to admit that he was impressed his eldest son had learnt the art of blocking out emotion easily, perhaps due to his past..._

"_What about school?" Kurt asked calmly._

"_You'll three be attending Dalton Academy for boys. There is no way I am sending you to useless public school again. That would just be a waste of my money. Now go and pack! You leave today!" he shooed them away to their rooms._

_They all hurried up the steps to their room; it wasn't really one room but three in one. When they got the house, they did some major renovating, including breaking down the walls that separated the three rooms to make it feel less lonely in the room all by themselves. They only had curtains placed between each bed to give the person privacy should there be a reason to. Their side of the rooms were individually decorated. Kurt's was painted blue, Dan's was painted red, Donnie's was painted Green and Greyson's was painted black and white. Their beds were also of different colours to match the walls and their personality since there was no other way of displaying them with parents like theirs. It was their save place where they could be themselves and not the boring zombies they were forced to be because of certain circumstances that they faced. _

"_First of all, what the hell were you thinking Don?" Kurt hissed at his brother._

"_I was just frustrated is all. They just know how to push all my buttons. It's not like I was the one fucking that "filthy fag"," Donnie mocked, using his hands to show the quotation marks._

"_You know I was forced to say that Don and you also know that it doesn't matter to me if I'm hurt, beaten, scolded. All that matters is that you all are safe and if you keep that up, who's to say he won't kill you. You know very well what they're capable of and I don't want to see you hurt," the twins visibly wince at Kurt's words, not daring to think about what were to happen to them when suddenly they heard a chocked sob coming from the other end of the room where Greyson was sitting on his bed, sniffling and wiping at his eyes violently. _

_Kurt walked towards his younger brother and embraced him in a comforting hug though it didn't do anything but make him cry even more. _

"_What's wrong Leo?" Kurt asked softly. No matter how hard he tried, the kid just kept banging through his walls like a toddler on a tantrum. That was one thing Kurt loved about his little brother; he never gives up._

"_Do you really have to go Raph? Can't you, Don and Mikey just stay?" he begged desperately through hiccups of sobs._

"_No, we can't Leo. I'm sorry," Dan answered sadly. Explaining that you have to move to another state while your little brother is left behind is a hard thing to explain to a 6 year old. _

"_But you promised," Greyson was crying again, "that we would always be there for each other. That you'd always take care of me," the last sentence came out as a strangled whisper into Kurt's shoulder as he clung desperately to his brother, afraid that if he let go, they'd be gone and he'd be all alone and he didn't like the idea of being alone. Donnie and Dan joined the embrace a few seconds later turning the comforting hug into a farewell embrace. It was painful for all of them. They were used to being hurt, being punished, being separated from people in the outside world and they have definitely gone through a lot together. _Together._ They had never been separated from each other and the mere idea of it hurt more than any of the punches, hits and shoves ever could._

_After a while, Greyson's sobs subsided and they all pull away to find that Greyson had cried himself to sleep in the crook of Kurt's neck so Kurt carefully lays him down on his bed and tucks him in. He smiles at the look of peace on his brother's face, a look that he only saw on his brothers when they slept. He started packing his bag and forced his brothers to do the same because no matter what, they were leaving in an hour, no argument about it. It took a whole 20 minutes to pack, the trip being last minute and all. They scrambled to get everything they needed; made sure they had everything they needed for this possibly permanent trip._

_It took another 15 minutes to write letters each to their little brother who was still sleeping peacefully in his bed._

_Leo,_

_I'm sorry we have to go but when you wake up, we'll be gone and it'll just be you. I'm sorry I failed you as your older brother. I'm sorry this had to happen but I'll always be with you. Just give me a call and I'll be there. Be strong Leo, be brave, have courage, be happy. You're still young Leo so live your life to the fullest. Don't let them get to you. Whenever you're sad or you miss us, just sing the two songs I used to sing to you when you were younger. Just remember no one can touch you, touch us, or what we have. You're never alone._

_You're not alone, together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold and it feels like the end  
There's no place to go, you know I won't give in  
No, I won't give in  
Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you_

_You will also need somewhere to call your own, somewhere to think, somewhere only we know._

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_

_I Love you Baby Ninja, never forget that,_

_Raphael_

_This was the first time Kurt tasted salt water from his eyes, the first time he really cried and not just for an act but because he finally realizes how true the words of the song he just wrote in the letter are and he doesn't even know if he's talking about him or Greyson. He just hopes it isn't Greyson. _

_Donnie was also in the midst of writing his letter to Greyson._

_Hey baby brother,_

_I hope you know that we never wanted this to happen. We can't control what father does and whatever we're doing now – not fighting back – is to protect you. We'll try our best to get back to you. You know Raph, he would do anything for you. He would do anything for any of us and that's why he's such an awesome big brother. If anyone does anything to you, remember this._

_Cleaned-up, corporation progress  
Dying in the process  
Children that can talk about it  
Living on the webways__  
People moving sideways  
Sell it till your last days  
Buy yourself the motivation  
Generation nothing,__  
Nothing but a dead scene  
Product of a white dream  
I am not the singer that you wanted, but a dancer!__  
I refuse to answer! Talk about the past, sir  
wrote it for the ones that want to get away._

_I'm not saying you should run away, no, definitely not but I'm saying you should stand up and fight for yourself. Be fierce. Motivate yourself when you're down._

_You're awesome little brother, let it show,_

_Donatello_

_Donnie smiled to himself as he finished writing his letter to his brother. He was definitely going to miss this little guy. Their parents can take away everything else they have but they were not going to destroy their brotherly bond with each other._

_Beside him, Dan was also smiling at the letter._

_Hey Leo boy,_

_My message to you is to just be happy. Let your imagination take over some times and be just like any other 6 year olds your age. Don't let them run your life. Listen to them but don't become zombies like us. You deserve better than that. You're so precious to us Leo. You mean so much to us._

_If you want to view paradise  
simply look around and view it  
anything you want to, do it  
Wanna change the world?  
There's nothing to it  
_

_Also remember little brother, be like any other 6 year old kid. Smile, laugh, play, be happy, that's all that matters._

_Smile  
Though your heart is aching  
Smile  
Even though it's breaking  
When there are clouds in the sky  
You'll get by  
If you  
Smile through your fear and sorrow  
_

_You're loved by all of us so much, goodbye Leo,_

_Michelangelo_

_There were tears in his Dan's eyes as he wrote the last line. Before they know it, their father has called them down because it's time to go but they don't want to. They want to stay so badly but they can't and they know that. It's just a shame though. Kurt shouts a quick "Give us a second" to their father to give them time to wipe their eyes and say a proper goodbye to Greyson. They each lifted the pillow under his head carefully and placed their letter there with a sticky-note in his brother's journal to check under his pillow because they know he will always check his journal. They each kiss him on his temple and he hums in content and shifts slightly at the contact. _

"_Brothers forever," Kurt starts._

"_Always there for each other," Donnie continues._

"_Through thick and thin," Dan says after his twin._

"_And in between," they chorused together._

_It was a silly rhyme they came up with together to remind each other that the brotherhood they have is special but it didn't sound quite as right without Greyson saying the last line of that poem. They wipe their eyes one more time before taking their luggage and heading downstairs where their father was waiting in the living room, sitting comfortably and watching television while engaging in a friendly conversation with a particularly familiar figure._

"_Ah boys, I see you're finally ready. I have good news! Robbie here will be following you to Ohio so you won't feel as lonely. Isn't that nice of him?" their father said with a suspicious amount of enthusiasm but they ignore it._

"_It's always nice to see you Robbie," Kurt greeted politely and was cut off with a bone crushing hug by none other than Robbie._

"_I'm so happy to be able to go with you Kurty. I mean we grew up together and have always been best friends so if you went alone, I would miss you too much," Robbie recited happily and all Kurt could do was give a small, insincere smile._

"_Well you should be off. The driver is waiting to take you to the airport," he pushes the boys out towards the car that was waiting for them outside._

"_Watch them like a hawk," Mr Hummel whispered into Robbie's ear when the boys were out of sight. Robbie simply smirked back at him in confirmation that he would do exactly that, an evil glint in his eyes. He then bids farewell to Mr and Mrs Hummel and heads off with his three friends who were already seated in the car. The ride to the airport was quiet because the brothers didn't want to talk at all, whether among themselves or to Robbie and Robbie is used to that so he doesn't mind. _

That brings us to where they are now, in front of Dalton Academy. The school that scarily looked so similar to Hogwarts. Their walls are all up again, reminding themselves that this is another one of those schools. They head into the Dean's office and halfway through, a boy comes in and that's where it all begins...

**A/N- Ok wow that was so much longer than my previous chapter but I hope you liked it. Don't worry, everything that has confused you in this chapter will make sense in the near future. Yay to those people who caught the part about Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Just to clear things up, they call Greyson Leo and that's short for Leonardo. They call Kurt Raph which is short for Raphael. They call Donnie Don which is short for Donatello. They call Dan Mikey which is short for Michelangelo. Also the part about Donnie hating being called Donovan...that's in another chapter. The scene with Greyson broke my heart.**

**Review or Greyson gets hurt even more and yes I'm that evil but please review. Love you all. **


	3. Strangely quiet but attractive

**A/N: I'm back, after about a week? I have no idea because I lost track of time and things have been chaotic in school so with that apology, I give you a new chapter. I have joined forces with a very good friend who is like a sister to me. She doesn't exactly live in the same country I do but that doesn't matter to me. Anyway, we have come up with a very interesting plotline for Kurt's past and I think you'll all be happy about it. Don't worry we have an idea about what to write for the Dalton part of it too and if you're expecting a story full of rainbows and unicorns, you have come to the wrong place my friend. It will have some fluff and sweet Klaine but it's partly angst so get ready. If you have any questions or you want to clarify anything...follow haziqahoffical –that's me – and colferandcriss1 –my friend, Izzie – on Twitter. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Blaine glanced back at the boys after walking out of the dean's office. He did not really have a chance to take a good look at them in the office and he was really curious to study their features. Not that he was trying to be a pervert or a stalker. He studied every new student carefully to determine their personality.

When he was fully facing them, he noticed that they were staring at the pictures and portraits of Dalton in the olden days and its former deans that hung on the walls of the main hallway. It was designed this way so visitors and new students would be given a basic introduction to the history of Dalton and the development that had been made years ago to make Dalton look this prestigious. It was sort of like Dalton's own museum. It was also served as a reminder to its student that Dalton is their home and they had to take very good care of it so that it would develop into something more spectacular.

Blaine surveyed them one by one. The first one was the boy with wavy brown hair – _Robbie, _Blaine reminded himself. The boy had brown wavy locks and matching coloured eyes. Blaine could see dimples when he smiled. He was cute; Blaine could admit that much but was probably straight as they come.

The second boy was one of the twins. Blaine had no clue as to who was who because they looked so similar but after closer inspection, Blaine noticed that the two boys styled their hair differently. One had his hair parted to the right while the other parted his hair to the left, probably to allow others to differentiate between the two. Their eyes were a strange colour; a mix between green and grey. They looked dark and distant.

Blaine's breathe hitched when he looked at the last boy. Porcelain skin would normally freak Blaine out but Blaine liked porcelain skin on this beautiful boy. It looked so perfectly smooth that Blaine wondered if he had done anything to maintain it. He was of the same height as the twins, if not slightly taller. He had perfectly coiffed brown hair that looked like he spent hours perfecting it. His eyes were breathtaking. His eyes were blue like the ocean and Blaine felt like he was lost out at sea. They were so mesmerizing and so breathtakingly beautiful. What was weird, though, was that Kurt looked nothing like his twin brothers. Weren't brothers supposed to look a little like each other? Shouldn't they have some of the same traits their parents had? All that was similar about them was that they were all brunettes but then again, so was Robbie and he was not related to them at all. At least according to the Dean and their last names, they weren't related. Maybe he was their cousin? Blaine was not at all sure. He was so deep in thought that he had not realized that he had been staring intently at the boys for quite some time now and he blushed when he realized that they were looking at him sceptically as if waiting for him to explain why he was looking at them like that.

"Sorry, I was deep in thought. Sorry if I seemed rude or anything. I didn't mean to stare. I didn't realize I was. Staring, that is..." he quickly snapped his mouth shut when he realized that he was rambling and he saw the amused looks on the boys' faces. At least, Robbie looked amused. He couldn't really tell what the other three were thinking because he couldn't read their expression. Then, he saw Kurt lean in and whisper something to the twin whose hair was parted to the right – Dan – who then passed it on to the other twin – Donnie. Blaine wanted to know so badly what they were saying to one another. Were they insulting him? Were they even talking about him?

"It's alright mate. No worries," Robbie smiled kindly at him to which he smiled back while the other three nodded in agreement to Robbie's statement. He needed to get a way for them to open up really soon. They wouldn't have much fun if they stayed quiet. Especially in a school like Dalton where it looked peaceful on the outside but was madness on the inside.

"So let's continue. This is the main hallway. As you can see, there are a lot of portraits up here which you probably have already looked through. We shall move to the classroom block..." this went on for another hour and a half. Blaine explaining what each room, hallway and space was for. Each time, Robbie would ask a question or two regarding what Blaine had just told them while the other three boys would look around and examine everything with interest but they still wouldn't talk. Blaine noticed that the brothers would always be close to one another and sometimes, their hands would be brushing against one another's as if to ensure that they were safe and secure. It was intriguing to say the least; the bond that the brothers had. He wished that he had that with his brother, Cooper, but he knew that was close to impossible. His brother lived in California, acting in various commercials and TV shows while he was still in Ohio, studying his ass off to have a bright future. Not to mention the fact that his brother was an arrogant, cocky, flirting bastard who got whatever he wanted and Blaine was jealous. He was jealous that his brother was his parents' favourite. He was jealous that his brother was famous and charmed all his friends into liking him. He even flirted with a guy Blaine once had a crush on and Cooper isn't even gay. That of course led to his ex-crush blushing at Cooper's words and swooning every five seconds. It was so frustrating to watch his brother do everything better than him. He was jealous of his brother, annoyed even but he never hated Cooper. How could he? They were still brothers after all. Cooper was there for him when he got beat-up at his old school while his parents were away on a business trip that did not allow them to leave, no matter how much they had wanted to.

The last stop of Blaine's tour was the Winsor house dorms where the boys would be boarding. The same house Blaine and the other Warblers boarded. There were three houses in Dalton: Darwin, Windsor and Newton. The Windsor house was known to be where all the artistic and musical people were placed so their dorm mates could bond through common interests and aspirations. This was planned beforehand by the school to ensure that the students embodied and embraced the school values of 'Understanding', 'Acceptance', 'Respect', 'Empathy' and most importantly 'Brotherhood'. Having a zero-tolerance bullying policy, the students have to understand one another to eventually accept the person for who he really is, respect each other's choices so as to not question or judge, empathize with others' feelings to help one another and unite as a group to defend and support one another. Blaine was more than proud to go to an academy with such high standards of acceptance and tolerance towards one another. Blaine was so unsure when he first got here, afraid that everyone would judge him for being gay but no one bat an eye when he announced to them that he was gay and no one treated him differently. For once in his life, he felt safe and he was hoping that after some time, the Hummel brothers would be comfortable enough to open up and show more emotion. Something had happened to these boys, Blaine was sure of it. What happened to them was a huge mystery but Blaine could see that it did enough damage to force them to build walls around themselves; he could see it in their eyes. Maybe he could ask Robbie what happened to the brothers. Maybe then he would understand more about the brothers. Yes, he would definitely too that. Blaine didn't know why but he was very intrigued by the Hummels. For some reason, he wanted to help them, to get to know them better. He felt a strong connection that he couldn't quite place his figure on. Whatever it was, he knew he wanted to befriend the boys.

He led them to their dorm rooms which were just across from his own dorm room. What was weird, though, was that when Robbie opened his dorm room, there was only one bed in sight, right in the middle of the room. Wasn't Kurt supposed to be in the same room as well? If there wasn't another bed inside then where would Kurt be sleeping? Just then, he saw the three Hummel brothers walk into what was supposed to be the twins' room.

Robbie noticed Blaine's curious and confused expression and leaned in to whisper to him, "They have attachment issues. They're not close to anyone but each other so they just stay close to one another. They always sleep together."

"How are the three of them going to sleep in a two person bedroom?" Blaine asked, still confused by the arrangement.

He heard Robbie let out a low chuckle, "The twins have a sort of incest relationship. They're not gay but they're awfully close so they sleep in one bed."

"Wait what? What do mean incest? Even at home?" Blaine asked inquisitively.

"Sometimes...according to Kurt that is," he replied, ignoring Blaine's first two questions.

"Do you know why they never talk? You say they're not close to anyone but why? What happened to them?" Blaine asked carefully. There was a twinkle of something in Robbie's eyes that he didn't quite catch because it was gone in a matter of seconds. He simply shrugged in response and walked into his own room, leaving Blaine to gape in front of his closed door. _What the hell just happened?_ Blaine thought to himself while staring at the two room doors. Did they just abandon him? He sighed and walked back to study hall where he knew most of the Warblers would be at that time. They were most likely going to ask a lot of questions about the new kids. Questions he wouldn't have a clue how to answer.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzKlainezzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The moment he entered the common room, all eyes turned to him and stared as he sat down at the table where most of his friends were and immediately they demanded to know more about the new transfer students which didn't have much of an effect since they had to whisper.

"So who are they? What are they like?" Nick asked.

"Their names are Robbie Martin, Dan and Donnie Hummel and Kurt Hummel. I don't really know what Robbie's relationship with them is but Dan and Donnie are twin brothers, sophomores. Kurt and Robbie are juniors. Robbie is friendly enough but really suspicious. The other three are really quiet. They didn't talk at all. Kurt only spoke when he introduced himself. They don't really like to talk to people," Blaine whispered back.

His friends looked like they were pondering and absorbing what Blaine was saying and remained quiet while Blaine went back to reading his book before Trent spoke up, "What do they look like?"

Blaine scratched the back of his neck as he recalled how oddly handsome and dare he say it, beautiful, they all looked.

"They're all brunettes. Uh...Robbie has wavy hair while the other three have straight coiffed hair. Their eye colours are...you know what, I don't want to describe them to you. Your imagination won't do them justice. Just see them for yourself when you meet them," Blaine huffed.

"They can't be _that _good looking," Thad muttered. Blaine was just about to respond to Thad's accusation but the bell went off and the boys walked quietly back to their respective classes.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzKlainezzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

It was Literature for Jeff, Trent and Thad and as their Literature teacher, Mr. Abraham was about to start the lesson, there was a knock at the door, where a boys was standing, expecting to be beckoned into the room by the teacher who noticed this and obliged. The class watched in wonder as the boy and the teacher engaged in a short conversation about who he was.

"Alright class," Mr. Abraham's voice echoed throughout the room and Kurt visibly flinched as he was reminded of his father's voice, "these is our new transfer students; Kurt Hummel. Please make sure you make him feel welcomed and assist him when they need help. Kurt, why don't you seat next to Jeff."

The boy obediently walked to their designated seat that he was given as the teacher started with his lesson. Most of the class weren't really listening, in fact there were only one or two people paying attention. The others' attention was focused on the newcomer while the gay boys in the class swooned at his good looks.

"Hi I'm Jeff," Jeff whispered excitedly to Kurt.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kurt," Jeff was presently surprised at how high Kurt's voice was. It was not uncomfortably high but rather quite soothing.

"Literature's boring so what's your favourite band?" Jeff asked.

"Maroon 5," Kurt replied simply, not elaborating at all which didn't really bother Jeff.

"Me too!" Jeff held up his hand expectantly, waiting for Kurt to react. Kurt was hesitant to make any contact at first but he held his hand up anyway and hi-5ed Jeff who himself felt like swooning at how soft Kurt's hand was. He turned to face Kurt directly and smiled to himself. Blaine was right, this boy was gorgeous and he meant really gorgeous. No one would be as gorgeous as Nick was to him, of course no one was but he was man enough to admit that he was developing a crush on the brown haired boy who he now noticed had really unique eyes. They were a mixture of blue, green and grey. Jeff knew there was a name for it but he had forgotten. He would have to ask Nick what it was called later when they saw each other. Glancing around the room, he noticed a few boys staring at Kurt as well, including Trent and he knew that he wasn't the only one who noticed how attractive Kurt was.

"Can you sing?" Jeff asked curiously.

"I guess," was all Kurt replied.

"Then you should join the Warblers," this finally got Kurt intrigued.

"The warblers?" Kurt raised one perfect eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, we're like rock stars in the school. You should totally join. Get closer to more people," at the sound of _get closer to more people_, Kurt eyes seemed to dim again and he didn't give a reply. Jeff cursed to himself, he was such an idiot. Blaine had already said that they didn't like to talk to people. He decided to change the subject.

"So, what's your favourite Maroon 5 song?" Jeff continued the conversation. Jeff was glad that Kurt decided to reply to this instead.

"That's a hard one. Let me see...I have three. Currently its Daylight, The man who never lied and Lucky Strike," Kurt replied, a thoughtful look on his face. Jeff beamed. This was the longest sentence he had ever heard out of Kurt's mouth and he was proud of himself for getting that sentence out of Kurt.

"Mine's one more night and the man who never lied," Jeff beamed again when he saw the edge of Kurt's lips twitch a little.

"Good choice," Kurt chuckled rather obviously and the other boys locked the memory of the sound into their brains.

"Mr Hummel, would you mind giving us your opinion on the book I was just talking about?" Mr. Abraham demanded, clearly he heard the chuckle and deduced that Kurt wasn't paying attention. New student or not, he still had to pay attention in class. This was the only way he could ensure that Kurt was paying attention. He hadn't written the name of the book he was talking about on the board which would give Kurt that much more pressure but Kurt didn't seem fazed by the request.

He simply stood up and recited, "'To kill a mocking bird' is a beautiful piece of art that contains such a fundamental core message of the struggle for justice with hope and human goodness and is packed with poignant quotes and emotions which becomes part of you, the reader when you absorb the book's full meanings by deep thought. My favourite quotes are when Atticus tells Scout to 'delete the adjectives' and she's 'have the truth' and also when she states that 'I never loved to read. One does not love to breathe'. The book truly is timeless and bears such crucial, hard-hitting messages which are just as applicable today as they ever have been about human nature and the time long struggle for good to triumph over evil, narrated through the perspective of a naive yet ahead of her time little girl. This means that you can jump into sleepy May comb and the place doesn't feel alien with Lee's genius characterisation. This book has become a part of me forever, along with books like William Golding's Lord of the Flies and Anthony Burgess' A Clockwork Orange and has opened my eyes to the infinite land of literature." He smirked as Mr. Abraham as well as the rest of the class stared at him in awe and adoration but for different reasons. Mr. Abraham was caught off-guard by the response given by Mr. Hummel because not only did he not expect a right opinion to the right book but he also did not expect such an insightful review of the book itself. His students however were more impressed that Kurt managed to answer the question without hesitation and some were hypnotized by the smoothness of his high-pitched voice.

Mr. Abraham continued with his lesson while the others finally decided to pay attention because staring at a new kid was not only rude but so, so creepy. After a while, the bell rang and the boys filled out of class towards the cafeteria. Jeff had offered for Kurt to sit with him and some of his other friends during lunch but Kurt looked uncomfortable and refused, giving the excuse that he promised he would meet his brothers and quickly fled towards the dormitories but not before Jeff could remind him, "At least think about joining the warblers would you? _Please?_" Jeff pleaded desperately to which Kurt hesitated before nodding his head once, stiffly and rushing off towards the dormitories. Jeff shrugged and quickly sped off to lunch because boy was he hungry.

After Jeff filled his plate with food he headed over to where his friends from the warblers were already sitting down and enjoying their meal together, chatting and laughing away. He smiled happily when he saw that Nick had saved him a spot beside him. Trent and Thad were not far behind him, also walking towards the table. When Nick lifted his head from his food, he spotted Jeff, waved at him and smiled sweetly, Jeff doing the same. Jeff walked over to where Nick was, placed the his tray down and kissed his boyfriend sweetly on the lips while ignoring the cat-calling by their friends, then sit down and started eating, Trent and Thad doing the same at their respective places.

"Jeff, I heard one of the new kids was in your literature class," David said loudly.

Jeff nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah with Trent and Thad. Kurt Hummel. He was hot," Jeff said bluntly.

"I think most of the gay guys in our class have developed a crush on him. Isn't that right Trent?" Trent ducked his head and blushed while the others laughed good-naturedly at their friend, "The guy was awesome. It was obvious he hadn't paid attention in class because he was talking to Jeff but when Abraham asked him for his opinion on the book, – which by the way, we didn't remember the title – he just stood up and talked like he had paid attention the whole time."

"Wait, Jeff talked to him?" Blaine asked, a little hurt that Kurt had talked to Jeff but not to him.

"Well yeah, he's sitting next to me. He didn't say much though. You have to talk directly _to _him for him to answer but I found out he liked Maroon 5 and he can sing," Jeff beamed proudly.

"Of course, with a voice of an angel like that, of course he can sing," Trent blushed after realizing that he had said that out loud.

"Is he joining the Warblers," Wes piped up.

Jeff rolled his eyes at that, "He said he'd think about it," he shrugged.

"Oh you should have seen him Nicky, he was so gorgeous." Jeff gushed.

"Told you," Blaine smirked.

"You're not leaving me for him are you?" Nick pouted.

Jeff leaned down and attached his mouth to Nick's in a heated yet assuring kiss, "Never," Jeff whispered against Nick's lips as he pulled away only to reattach them while the other warblers made gagging noises at the display of affection. They were sure that they would need a dentist from all the tooth decay.

"Too much sweetness. Make it stop. _Please_," Wes whined as the others laughed at his pained expression.

**A/N: So you have a little Niff at the end there 3. I love Niff. So anyway just to clear things up. Yes, Kurt only answers when the question is directed at him or you catch his attention and he has no choice but to answer questions in class because he doesn't want to get into trouble. Next chapter; Hummels' POV. So just a little heads up, there will be magic in this fic. Not the twilight kind. No way. Nothing to do with vampires, witches, warewolves, Harry Potter, Winx Club(HAHAHA). None of that at all so just brace yourselves. Love you all. REVIEW OR I'M GONNA HURT GREYSON.**


End file.
